


Good Demon, Bad Angel

by SugarellatheSmutQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fairy, M/M, Other, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarellatheSmutQueen/pseuds/SugarellatheSmutQueen
Summary: Crowley is a wily fairy that seems bent on tricking the peasant Aziraphale, but they just have sex a lot.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Good Demon, Bad Angel

Yellow cat eyes glared at Azra from low in a bush. She crouched down a few feet away, giving the nervous animal some space, holding out a crust of bread.

"Hello," she called softly, "are you hungry?"

"Yes," answered a voice that was neither particularly high or low, "especially for plump village girls holding out bread for me."

Azra dropped the bread and jumped back, scrambling to her feet.

"What are you?" 

There was a light hiss of laughter, not particularly malevolent and not particularly kind. The eyes slithered forward, followed by a face, shoulders, a torso, and finally, long lanky legs. 

It was a man. Or maybe a woman. No.

It was a fairy.

Tall and thin with extra long limbs and big wild eyes and dark red hair that stuck up handsomely. 

He was very pretty in an unusual way. Azra took in this thought and let it go. Fairies were to be avoided at all costs. No matter how pretty they were or enchanting their gaze was. 

His eyes swept up her body. It made her uncomfortable. Most men's eyes lingered at her chest and never made it back to her face. The fairy did linger here but not too terribly long, she pulled her sweater around her front. His eyes jumped up to her face. He grinned.

She stepped forward and stomped the bread into the dirt. She knew better than to give a gift or accept one from a fairy. 

He grinned wider.

"But I'm hungry," he said.

"That was for a cat," she said, "And I've got to go home."

"What is your name?"

"Going home!" She spun on her heel and power walked through the brambles. 

"Stay a bit and tell me about yourself," the fairy was standing just ahead of her, leaning lazily against a tree. 

"Get thee behind me, foul fiend," she said imperiously.

The fairy looked a little hurt, "You offered me bread before."

Azra slowed, just a little.

"I didn't know you were a fairy! You tried to trick me!"

"I wouldn't trick you. You've fed me before. And feed my friends everyday!"

Azra stopped and stared at him, "What?"

"You feed my court." 

Of course, leave it to a fairy to have a court of feral cats.

"Well I didn't know," she said primly.

"They wanted me to thank you! My name is Crowling."

Azra thought that if he gave her his name, it might not be so dangerous to give him her's. 

"Azra."

"Azra! My court and I thank you for the food! May I kiss you?"

She sighed. Fairies were weird but she was glad this one didn't seem too nefarious. She held up her hand for him to kiss. He took it and pulled her into his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. 

It was a good kiss, to be sure. His mouth was clever and attentive, but it was surprising and unwanted. She shoved him back. As soon as her hands hit him, he released.

"Apologies, I thought you said I could kiss you."

"My hand, Crowling!"

"Ah! May I do that too?"

"No, I think not."

The fairy shrugged and she walked away. He followed, keeping pace next to her. She stopped.

"What do you want?"

"Want? I want to kiss you again. But I owe you a debt for feeding us. I stay with you until it is paid."

"You can repay me by leaving me alone." She did want another kiss though, if she was honest with herself. She pushed the thought away.

"Not possible. I must repay you. And if I hang around long enough, maybe you'll want to kiss me."

Damn it, she did kind of want to kiss him. But she didn't want to admit it. She kind of wanted to feed his cats or make him dinner and he'd sweep her up in his arms and kiss her until she was heady with it. 

"I can't kiss you again."

"Why not?"

"I - I don't. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Okay," Crowling said.

"FINE. Kiss me again. And then I'm going home."

Crowling was on her quicker than she thought. He backed her up against a tree and pressed close. He kissed her gently, one hand on her cheek, the other on her waist. 

It felt even better the second time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in. He became more ferocious, twisting his head, nipping at her bottom lip. She gasped and hooked a leg around his thigh, hiking herself up a little higher to reach his mouth. Just a bit more and then she'd go home.

He groaned and pulled her leg up and shifted so that he was holding her up, both feet off the ground. 

"Mmm Crowling. You're good at this."

"I'd like to show you the other things I'm good at."

He kissed her neck and she was done for. There was no going home until she was done with him. She moaned and writhed against him, undulating her body in the little space she had. He kissed lower, at her collarbone now. She shoved up, her breasts just under his face. He left little tentative kisses there. She burned. She wanted his attentions there. She took one of his hands and put it on her breast. 

He made a noise like he was hurt and put both hands on either one of her breasts and squeezed. She put her hands above her head and arched her back. His head dived between her breasts and pressed them to his face, thumbs circling the nipples.

"Oh Azra, oh you feel good. So soft."

She pushed her hips at him and he got the message immediately. He reached under her dress and cupped her there. She moved into his hand, desperate and hungry. 

"Please," she murmured, eyes shut, "please."

Crowling nuzzled into her breasts again, one hand squeezing, the other fingering her vulva, playing over her clit. Her hands were in his rich, dark red hair, pulling just a little too hard.

"Oooo," Crowling cooed as she tugged. His fingers slipped inside her, his thumb still massaging her clit. The other hand stroking and squeezing one breast, his mouth over the other nipple.

Her hips moved by themselves without her asking them to. She rode his fingers, her moans climbing higher and higher until she threw back her head and all her breath came out at once. She slumped down, her hips stuttering to a stop, her lungs gasping for air.

"Wow," she said in a heady little voice.

"Wow," Crowling whispered back reverently. He sank down to the ground, cradling her in his lap. Her head lolled against his neck and she fell asleep.

....... .

She woke up in her room, flowers blooming in her hair and lips sore and hungry.

..........

"Azra," Gabriel said flippantly, standing at her garden gate, "I've come to discuss marriage with you."

Azra scrunched up her nose and put down her trowel.

"What."

"We will be getting married. I need a nice girl to pump out some babies for me and well, with your hips..." He gestured at her hips with both hands, his eyebrows raised judgily. 

"Ah, no. No thank you Gabriel. I'm not looking to marry."

She was however, still thinking about Crowling. His hands holding her, his mouth devouring her, his fingers coaxing her to ecstasy. She had been thinking about wandering back into the woods, maybe accidentally running into him, repeating what they had done against that tree again and again and again and-

Gabriel let out a bark of laughter.

"Nonsense! Every girl wants to get married!"

Azra wanted to thank him for the information, which she would have had no access to otherwise.

"I'm not a girl," she said instead.

"Fine, woman, whatever." 

"Not a woman."

“Azra, I’m trying here. Help me out. Your father said I could marry you.”

“How about I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

“Good,” Gabriel sauntered off.

“How irritating,” a lazy voice drawled from behind Azra. She jumped and spun around. 

The fairy, Crowling, was leaning across a small bench Azra kept in her garden. It was hard to keep a smile from spreading across her face.

His hair was long and curly and fell across small breasts he didn’t have before. 

“Do you know what you want yet?”

Yes.

“I don’t want anything,” Azra said. She dusted her hands off on her hips and walked into her little house. Crowling followed her in. He put his hands on the back of Azra's shoulders. She stopped walking. They stood in her tiny living room. Crowling slid his hands down to her hips. She leaned back into him. Crowling swooped down and kissed her neck. She pressed her ass into Crowling’s crotch. He let out a surprised little gasp and sucked her neck.

"Crowling," she said.

"Yes," he answered, laving attention on her neck.

"Do you- do you want some lunch?"

"Wot." 

.......

Hot potato and cheese soup with a soft baguette with a hard crust, a pile of green grapes, and sliced strawberries between them. Crowling ate ravenously. As if he had never had soup. 

Azra watched him tear off chunks of bread with his teeth (the bicuspids were much sharper than her's). Crowling watched her suck the soup off her spoon. She looked up and caught him watching, a mischievous light in his eyes. 

He didn't look away.

He licked his lips.

Azra was on him before he could blink. He heard her chair clatter to the floor and suddenly a warm softness was in his lap. 

"Azra," he hissed hungrily before she covered his mouth with her's.

Soup forgotten, Crowling's hands tore at her clothes and carded through her soft white curls. She was sucking his neck and grinding into his lap. His fingers clenched all the lovely fat parts of her that his eyes always seemed to stray to. She was so soft and plush. 

"Let's go to my bedroom. It's right behind you," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. Crowling lurched up, clutching her to him and hurtled into the next room. 

Azra's bedroom was tidy and comfortable, like the rest of her home, but Crowling hardly noticed it. He sank into her soft, comfy bed, settling her in his lap. She pushed him down and crawled over him. His eyes lit up.

"Take your clothes off, " she said. He wriggled out of his fairy trappings and pushed them to the floor, staring at her expectantly. 

"Don't touch until I say so," she said, shrugging out of her knitted cardigan. Crowling let his hands fall next to his head on the bed. 

She undid her vest and the blouse underneath. She pulled them off, wiggling on Crowling as much as she could in the process, making sure to bump up against his growing erection. She stopped a few times to grind herself against him, just for the joy of the sensation and watching Crowling's mouth open and his hands clench into fists and then release. 

She was naked, on top of him, grinding on his hard cock, and he was whimpering with want.

"Please, please let me touch you. Want you so much. Didn't stop thinking about you for a second. Want you so bad. Please let me," he begged, sort of babbling. 

Azra leaned down and pressed her torso flush with his and slid up his body. He moaned and writhed against her, desperate for any touch.

"Okay you can to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, his hands were on her and he was bucking up. He stroked down her back and groped her ass. He mouthed at her jaw and down her neck. 

"Oh Azra, oh. You feel so damn good. Oh God." 

She pushed her cunt right up against his swollen cock. He moaned, eyebrows knitting together. She was throbbing and getting desperate.

"You ready for me?" She asked.

Crowling dug his fingers into her back and pushed. 

"Please," he grunted. 

She guided his cock into her cunt, sliding easily into her.

His head dug back and moaned throatily. 

"Oh Azra. Please."

She gave a few experimental bounces before she got into the rhythm of it and pounded down on him. 

He gasped and moaned, lost in the throes of pleasure. His hands snaked up and grabbed her breasts. 

"Touch my clit," she gasped. Both hands dropped.

"No!" She snatched one hand out of the air and put it back on her jiggling breast. 

"Oh fuck," Crowling called out, one hand squeezing a tit, the other fingering a clit, feeling like he was going to explode. 

Their movements became much more deliberate, more purposeful, faster and faster until Azra was leaning over Crowling and moaning. 

He clung to her as she sang out her pleasure in his ear. He pushed up into her harder, drawing out her orgasm and bringing his to the surface. He dug his head back and came hard, gasping for breath. 

........

Azra woke up on top of Crowling, not realizing she had fallen asleep. The light was dimmer, like the sun was going down outside. Or was it coming up? Crowling's eyes were shut but he was ghosting his fingers gently up and down her spine. 

She pushed up from the bed and slid to her feet. Crowling opened his eyes and sat up, a goofy smile on his face. He looped his long arms around her plump waist and pulled her close between his legs. She giggled and kissed him. She bumped her nose to his.

"I'm hungry, Crowling."

.....

Gabriel stopped coming around Azra's house as much once a hot, mean, red haired lesbian started hanging around. He was still around sometimes, but Crowling almost always had something snarky to say that he didn't have answer for.

They went out together down into the south field. Wild buttercups and white butterflies populated the grassy area where they laid down an embroidered tablecloth and had a picnic. 

"Why are you called 'Crowling,' Crowling?"

"Why are you called Azra?"

"It was the name of an angel and my mother was very devout. What does Crowling mean."

"Baby crow."

"Why are you named after a baby crow?"

"Because I found one when I was small. Fell out of his nest, crying on the ground. I put him in my shirt to keep warm and took him home. He thought I was his mama after a while and say on my shoulder every where I went. So everyone started calling me the Crowling."

"Where is your crowling now?"

"Oh, he's long dead. Died when I was almost an adult."

"Oh Crowling, I'm sorry! Does it hurt you to be called Crowling?"

"No, it's my name now."

"What was it before?"

"Can't remember. Eat your cheese, angel."

Azra popped a cube of cheddar into her mouth and held one up to Crowling. He opened his mouth and she placed it on his forked tongue. 

He chewed and shook out his hair. Fairy hair must grow much faster, Everytime Azra saw him it was a different length and style. Maybe he was a time traveler. Now it hung in loose curls down to his waist.

"Can I braid your hair?"

"I suppose." Crowling turned around and scooted back. She put her legs around his hips and set to work braiding flowers into plaits around his head like a crown. 

"I wanna know more about where you grew up and where you go when you're not with me."

"The woods. The world of fairy."

"Yes, but what's it like?"

"Confusing and strange, damn lot of fun. You wouldn't like it."

She nuzzled her nose up under his ear and planted a little kiss on his neck. He made a tiny little noise that sounded like a cross between pain and a moan. Ngk. 

"I want to see it." 

"You can come to the revel, if you like. We're putting one on to celebrate the autumn."

"Oh really," Azra squealed in delight, as if she didn't know perfectly well that Crowling would do whatever she suggested. She grabbed Crowling's waist and pulled him into her, burying her face in all that pretty copper hair.

Crowling smiled, where Azra couldn't see him. 

.......

Azra wore a comfortable cotton dress to the revel. Crowling was skeptical when she mentioned it. A boring cotton dress. But seeing it changed his mind. A soft cream color that feel just above her knees. Her very cute, dimpled knees. Every now and then, she would step a certain way and Crowling would glimpse a flash of her soft thighs. 

The fabric was thin and soft. Crowling could see where her skin was pinker. And he could stop touching it. Grabbing her waist, stroking her back. Part of him just wanted to rip the dress off of her and fall to the ground with any part of her on his lips. 

"Darling, you look gorgeous," Crowling twirled her in his arms. His hands snatched at her dress and yanked her to him. 

"Crowling!" She giggled, pushing him back.

"Come on, angel, forget the revel. Let me thrill you here."

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes," he grumbled. 

Azra took his hand, "Well let's go!"

Crowling led her out her front door and into the wood. They came to a very familiar stump, one that had been here since before Azra started playing in the woods as a kid. The center was hollow, with fetid water containing dead leaves and even deader bugs.

Crowling swirled his finger around the gross soup clockwise three times and suddenly they were plunging downward. Before Azra could understand what was happening, they were standing in the same wood. A strange purple light streamed through the twilit trees, bright sparkles gliding on the air. 

Azra looked around in wonder, Crowling pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into her hair, one hand trailing down to her plump ass.

"Crowling! I want to go to the revel!" 

"Mmm, just a minute. Give me a kiss."

Azra rolled her eyes and leaned in. She pecked his lips, but he wanted more. He looped an arm around her and pressed close. 

"I want you so much, angel," he murmured. She pressed back, grinding one leg between his and kissing him. He let out a helpless moan, clutching her thin dress. He bit her bottom lip, gently drawing it out. She moaned and pushed him until his back was against a tree and slid down his body. 

"May I?" She asked, her fingers tugging at the waistband of his pants.

"Please," Crowling begged. She pulleded down his very tight pants, freeing his cock.

"Azra, you- OH! Oh fuck. Fuck me."

"Maybe next time dear," she murmured against his skin, her tongue sliding up and down his shaft.

"Shit," he cursed, writhing against the tree. 

"Keep wiggling and I'll tie you to this tree."

"Oooo, fuck Angel, I wish you would."

Azra catalogued that away for later.

She pulled his cock into her mouth, her fingers sliding back to hold his balls. 

"Ahhhh," he gasped, arching his back. 

He was already so ready to come. Why was he so worked up?

Azra sucked heartily until she heard a familiar trio of 'oh!'s and pulled off in time for him to come.

He slithered down and the tree and crumpled into her lap, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Crowling? The revel?"

"Gimme a minute, you gorgeous fucker."

Azra did not know if she should be offended or not. Nevertheless, she wrapped her arms around him and he snuggled in closer. He was very cute at times. 

"Do you know what you'll ask me for yet, Angel?"

"No, Crowling, I don't want anything."

"Alright then," he stood and pulled her to her feet. 

They walked deeper into the wood, the hazy purple lightening to a bright lilac light. There was loud music and the sound of chattering voices underneath the music. 

A fairy with long, curling copper hair and antlers adored with moss and flowers ran past them in a sheer pink gown. A fairy with a bushy red fox tail leapt out of the woods and chased after her. Azra glanced at Crowling. His eyes glowed with a manic light as he watched them disappear into the woods again. Azra huddled closer to him. Unconsciously his arm squeezed her closer to him.

.......

The revel was loud and bright. Fairies (and a few mortals) danced in the center, whirligig around in bright gowns and flashes of mischievous eyes. 

There a long banquet table along one wall piled high with berries, cooked venison, dandelion greens, fairy fruit, edible flowers, and casks of wine. 

She took a tea cup and filled it with streaming dandelion tea. She wished she had a pat of butter for it, but it was still lovely. She felt a bit heady from the music, the lights, the beautiful fairies whirling around her. She looked access the room and saw the Fairy Prince.

His crown was tipped rakishly to the side, his hair was streaming dark red curls, and he had golden yellow cat eyes. 

Crowling.

Was Crowling the crown prince of Fairy?

He met her eyes across the room and headed straight for her. Fairies parted in front of him, sinking into quick bows as he pressed. 

"Looks like the prince is coming to gobble you up," a fairy with long curling, mossy gray hair whispered. Azra couldn't tell if it was malevolent or playful. 

Crowling held out a hand to her and she took it. 

"Crowling, humans shouldn't dance to fairy music. We won't stop until the music does," she nervously. Basically repeating what he had told her an hour ago. Humans had died before. Or collapsed. Or left revels with bloody feet. 

"Just one dance, I won't let you get carried away." 

They swept into the circle dances. Crowling held her lightly, like she was being embraced by feathers and spun her around and around. 

The song ended, another immediately began. Crowling pulled her away from the dancers, into a small room hidden by heavy curtains. 

"Crowling! You're the prince? What's your real name??"

"I told you, it's Crowling." 

"A prince named Crowling?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I don't know! Are you?"

"No! Why're you hung up on the name thing?"

"I don't know! I'm shocked. I didn't know you were the prince."

Crowling grinned lazily and dropped into a nearby chair. Azra realized it was an almost throne-like creation, made out of twisting vines and sticks.

"Never fucked royalty?"

"Crowling!"

"Come on, Angel, come sit on my lap."

"Why?"

"Because I'm horny, Angel. And you look incredible in that scrap of a dress." 

Azra looked down. She had worn it because she thought it would get too hot at a revel. (She was right.)

"Please, Angel," he said, sliding out of the chair to the floor, scooting to his knees, "I'll do anything you want."

She grinned brightly.

......

They were in his private chambers. There was a big cushy bed that Azra really wanted to pound him into. She tied him to the headboard and blindfolded him. He was grinning delightedly. 

"Oooo, Angel. I can't fucking wait."

And it was obvious. He wasn't wearing anything and he was already writhing and pushing his hips up, his cock pointing straight up at the ceiling.

Azra strapped on what seemed to be a custom, handmade dildo. She crawled up the bed slowly to him. Letting him feel the shifts of weight in the bed, drawing out the anticipation before she touched him. She bunched up on her knees right next to him, still not touching. He stopped wiggling quite as much, but he was still twisting. 

"Stop moving," she said softly and he froze, waiting. Her hand hovered over for chest before she ghosted her hand over the sparse crimson hair. He bucked up, trying to catch her touch. 

"Crowling." 

He whimpered pathetically.

"I'm going to have to tie your ankles to the bed if you keep this up."

He straightened his limbs and stayed still. Her hand continued it's path down his chest, lightly twisting his nipples. He groaned and his spine surged up just slightly before he forced himself to stillness again. 

Her hand only touched him again when he was still. Down his soft, skinny tummy, over his sharp hipbones, circling over the dark red hair there.

She leaned down, between his legs, breathing carefully just so he could feel exactly where her mouth was. He whimpered and shifted. 

"What is your name," she breathed and licked the tip of his throbbing cock. 

He couldn't stop his hips from chasing the touch. He twisted his head and thrashed. Azra sighed and ripped off his blindfold, then untied his hands. His eyes went big and round with worry.

"On your knees, you will be punished, Crowling."

He scrambled onto all fours and waited with his ass sticking pertly into the air. 

"What's your color," she murmured. 

"So, so green," he cried softly. 

She smacked hard. He jumped in shock, but quickly reset himself for the next slap. 

"I think five should do it, then we can talk about that name." 

"Sounds good," Crowling whispered, pushing his ass back. 

Azra placed one tiny, gentle kiss on Crowling's trembling cheek before slapping it again, just as hard. He lurched forward again, a bit less surprised, but still gasping. 

He pushed his ass back out.

SLAP!

He gasped and choked on his breath and rest himself. 

SLAP!

SLAP!

Two at once had him falling down to his elbows and shaking. She put a soothing hand down his back, over his flaming ass. She pressed kiss after gentle kiss to his hot skin.

He tried not to, but he was absolutely writhing and whimpering under her touch, begging her to fuck him.

"Please, please, Azra, oh fuck, please, please fuck me, I want you so much, ah, please!"

Azra's fingers drifted down to his hole.

"We'll save the name for later, I suppose," she murmured, "what do you use for a lubricant?"

Crowling weakly pointed to an ornate little jar on his bedside table. She grabbed it and popped open the lid. It smelled like trees and the forest after dark. She gently eased one finger into Crowling. 

He bucked up into her touch. She worked her finger until he was ready for a second, then a third. 

Then he was begging again.

"Please Azra, please. Please fuck me, oh I want you so much, mmf! I need you, need you, need you in me. Oh please, please." 

Tears streamed down his face as he moved his pelvis against her hand and begged. 

Azra removed her fingers and lubed up the cock. She gently eased the tip into him. He pushed back hard until the cock was fully inside his ass. He humped back against, enjoying the sensation against his prostate. She lightly (ever so lightly) slapped his ass. He jumped and stopped moving. 

"Feels so good," he slurred. 

"Don't move until I tell you to," she murmured. She rolled her hips, getting the feel of using the cock. Testing Crowling's limits and finding what made him squirm. 

When she was comfortable using the toy and Crowling was wide open and moaning, then she began in earnest. Pounding into him like she hated him (how he had requested she do many times). Her fingers dug bruises into his skinny hips and she slammed against his still sore cheeks. He wailed and screamed and writhed in pleasure. Under all the blubbering she could hear a soft chorus of "please, Azra, please, don't stop, harder, please ngk, oh God, please, please, please."

She shoved his head down, taking care not to hurt his neck or head in the process. With his head down, his ass stuck up higher in the air and she changed her angle. He howled and came violently onto the sheets below him. Address rocket him through it and gently eased out of his hole. He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes sleepy and adoring. 

"Your turned," he slurred, his voice a little raspy from all the screaming and wailing. 

"What?"

"Turn. You. Your turn, angel."

"Are you... drunk?"

"I just hadda big O, angel, what do you want from me?"

He inched between her legs, "May I?"

"Yes," she said. He crawled up and slid his hands around, holding her ass in each hand. 

"Mmmm, I love your big ass," he said. She felt her face grow hot. Something about being spread eagled in his arms and hearing him comment how much he liked her derriere was horribly embarrassing. Even though she had just been fucking him senseless a few minutes earlier. 

She twisted her fingers gently through his sweaty hair as he giggled at her expression. She wanted to get him back.

"Tell me your name and I'll let you suck on my pussy."

She hated using the word pussy. But it was worth it see how shocked he looked. 

"Agate," he said, his eyes still a bit round. 

"Agate," she said stroking his cheek. He leaned into her touch and without warning, kissed her hand and dove in-between her legs. She jumped and moaned and fell back against the pillows.


End file.
